In the prior art, there already exists a type of teledistribution network adapted to the cable transmission of television broadcasts or programs. But up until now, the devices of the prior art did not have any interactivity characteristic, in other words the capacity for the host exchange to know precisely what each network customer requires for his installation.
In these circumstances, it is still impossible, or at least not with means accessible to the public market, of real time controlling and managing such a network guaranteeing its inviolability.
One distinct advantage of the present invention is to make it possible to embody a low cost network for distributing cable paying television programs adapted both to small networks comprising a small number of subscribers and to networks extended to cover an entire town.